The clan
by crimsondawn7
Summary: Ryugga and Kyoya were distined to be enemies now Ryugga's father plans to use Ryugga to bring down the next head of the Tatetgami Clan. Also both are planned to be married off how will that work and will the Kishato's or the Tategami's clan fall.
1. Chapter 1

The Clan chapter 1

Okay I'm working on getting a solid plot Line on the gang story but this one I've already thought out enjoy.

Flashback-

''Father why do I have to train It's not like we're at war'' Young Kyoya asked his father who took a deep breath.

''Son we're not at war now but you maybe when you are the head of the Tategami branch you'll have to defend your clan. This time of peace will not last forever son'' Kairo said as he got into regular position making an end to the sparing practice. ''So I won't live forever and neither will you but for now we will do our best to expand our clan'' Kairo said.

'' Is that why you married mom'' Kyoya asked his father.

''Come on I'm going to show you something''Kairo said as he started walking towards the Mansion. Kyoya eager to know more obediently followed both left the chilly outdoors.

Both walked into the hallway and proceeded to the past room. The room was filled of pictures and paintings of the first heads of the family.

''Your mother was from the Ihato Clan , my father and her Father betroved us , once you turn 12 you will also be betroved and when your 18 you will meet him or her. Your marriage will sprout alliances and make our clan stronger and better than the Kishatu clan''.

''Dad why do we hate then so much'' Kyoya asked his father seeing to a while back he was friends with the next head of the clan Ryugga.

''Son in a world there must be healers and then there are killers. In the equation we are the healers and the Kishato's are the blood thirsty killers'' Kairo said emphasizing the last part.

''But father Ryugga was nice to me he's not a killer'' Kyoya asked.

Kairo put a hand on his son's shoulder and crouched down so he could meet Kyoya's eyes'' I was also friends with Ryugga's father Ridek but you must understand you don't choose your life the heads do. Ryugga's job is to destroy other clans and your is to expand to make our clan strong enough so when they see our clan as a threat we will fight to protect our Clan. We must protect what we know is right.''

Kyoya thought strongly about this ever since that conversation with his father.

''Young master training has commenced please stay focus'' his teacher Tsubasa asked him.

Tsubasa was from the Otori clan whom had just recently signed a treaty with the Tategami clan.

''Okay but I already know how to fight use guns and even shureaken so what's next'' Kyoya asked.

''Your 12th birthday will almost be here so you have to show what you got. I heard that both this and the Kishato clan are leaning towards the Hagane clan and the Nairo clan'' Tsubasa told his pupil.

They started with sparing from the start Kyoya had shown he was exceptional at close combat. His firearms was average the one thing Kyoya had difficulty was hiding and gathering information. Kyoya was too ambitious to stay quiet for long and his memory isn't exactly perfect.

''Hey teach let's take a break '' Kyoya said through pants trying to regain his breath.

''You tired already;''' Tsubasa asked as he came down from the tree.

''Well yeah I'm tired of dodging throwing stars and Knives'' Kyoya complained.

''So your tired well what if you were in battle without a weapon dodging may be the only thing keeping you alive hasn't your father gone over this with you'' Tsubasa asked.

''Tsubasa of course he did but I've practiced enough I want to take a break say let's chat about my partner to be'' Kyoya asked trying to squeeze information out of Tsubasa.

''Well the Hagane's are known for firearms they know how to use every type of weapon to its fullest potential. Now the Nairo clan has an increase in numbers plus there known for combat and negotiation they have a way with words. Both of the clans would be a good fit but no one has talked about who of the two clans will be you partner''.

''So both clans will be an impressive addition so why am I not supposed to know who they are until I'm 12 and then I'll have to wait till I'm 18 to meet him or her. That's not fair'' Kyoya complained.

''To you it may not seem fair but you must be patient'' Tsubasa simply said as he turned to leave.'' Today's lesson is over and I'll inform you if I overhear anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The clan chapter two

''Lord Ryugga you requested my presence'' Rejji said to his lord as he walked into his lords grand room''

''Yes you being from a crafty clan what information do you have on my partner to be'' Ryugga commanded.

''Oh sir, The first one he is 10 years old a year younger than you his name is Nile he is from the Nairo clan. The second choice is Ginga from the Hagane clan he is 11 the same age as you young lord'' Rejji answered giving his lord a file with pictures of the two next Heads.

''They're both decent looking what do they have to offer.''

''The Hagane's are known for firearms and they are also sneaky. The Nairo clan is known for being exceptional at combat and could play mind tricks''.

''Mind tricks?'' questioned Ryugga.

''oh they are known for getting into some one's head and twisting their thoughts or even driving them mad' 'Rejji responded.

''The Hagane's all they can do is long ranged attacks'' Ryugga questioned.

''The Hagane clan are also known for having members whom have lots of excess energy so they could put up a fight for a long time'' Rejji answered.

''I have to think, leave' 'Ryugga demanded.

Rejji did as he was told and immediately left.

Ryugga was in deep thought as he looked at the pictures of the two possible partners. 'Nile and Ginga witch one will have to put up with me plus I bet the Tategami's have their eyes on these clans as well'' Ryugga said to himself.

''And to think me and Kyoya were friends I just hope that my father won't impose on killing the Tategami's until my term I want to save that for myself .''

At the Tategami's households

Tsubasa I'm done doing 100 pushups and 50 pull ups what's next' 'Kyoya said eagerly awaiting his teachers instructions.

''Good I have to tell you something .Are you ready for a survival test'' Tsubasa asked.

''Survival test I already took that isn't it mandatory to do that when your 10'' Kyoya said confused.

''Yeah but I overheard the one of your partners in choosing is going to take the test tomorrow you can have some one on one time with him'' Tsubasa said quietly so no one overhears them.

''Really then why are waiting here lets go now what about the other'' Kyoya asked.

''Oh he's 11 so he already took his test so maybe we get lucky and our paths meet early'' Tsubasa stated.

Kyoya ran to his father's quarters to ask if he was allowed to go with Tsubasa on a 'Nature observation'.

''Kyoya you are permitted must you must stay close to Tsubasa'' Kairo stated as he saw his son was only happy about the first part of the sentence. Kyoya bowed and ran to his quarters to get packed. Early the next morning Kyoya and Tsubasa started walking to the forest.

''Why are you so hyped out'' Tsubasa asked as he saw his student go crazy as if he crammed himself with candy and soda.

''Well, wouldn't you I mean I get to meet one of my, to be partners'' Kyoya said happily.

They finally got to the forest the first thing the saw was a tent completely made up of branches and leaves. It actually looked like a tent made of cloth it was that sturdy.

''Man I know I'm supposed to be here for a week but there is nothing to do''.

Kyoya and Tsubasa stood back as they saw a kid walk next to the tent with fish in one hand and berries in the other. He had orange bangs but the rest of his hair was brown. His eyes seem to match the rest of the surrounding. Green eyes which had some sort of orange markings under his eyes.

Kyoya accidently stepped on a twig and in a few seconds the boy was behind them.

''You know it's not polite to spy on people'' The boy said.

''Wait I'm Tsubasa Otori and this is Kyoya Tategami' 'Tsubasa said.

''Tategami and Otori '' the boy said as he walked toward his tent.

''I'm Nile the next head of the Nairo clan'' Nile said.

''Do you know who I am?'' Kyoya questioned.

''Yeah my dad told me about you, you are Kyoya the next head of the Tategami clan and one of the options for my clan'' Nile said.

''so do you want to talk get to no one and another' 'Kyoya asked as he started walking towards Nile.

Then an eerie voice started'' Why are you here you already took your test. Also why do you want to get to know me when you don't even know about yourself? You want to fulfill yourself in your father's eyes. Your friend Ryugga he is not your enemy and inside you know that yourself. Listen, Kyoya do you really want to fight your childhood friend. Do you really want his death on your conscience? Also if it made your father proud would you kill me the second he commands you? You say you are justice but you also kill so that makes you no better than the Kishatu's clan. Kyoya if I ended up with Ryugga wouldn't this whole trick of your be a big waste of time'' Nile said but was interrupted when Tsubasa jumped in and took Kyoya bride style to a tree branch.

''So those are the mind tricks they are known for'' Tsubasa said as he saw fear in his pupils eyes as if his diary was read in front of the world.

''Sorry Kyoya '' Tsubasa said in advance as he slapped Kyoya to bring him back to reality.

Kyoya got back to normal and saw below him to see Nile in the same spot. Kyoya noticed that Nile's eyes seem cold and hard.

''So you know my clans calling card'' Nile said calmly as his eyes softened and he showed a smile'' so what are you really doing here'' Nile questioned.

''How did you now all that stuff'' Kyoya asked.

''It's easy you're like an open book. The perfect subject to play with. You know Kyoya you should tell your father that you think he's wrong who knows maybe Ryugga thinks about that too'' Nile said as he started jumping through the trees looking for dead branches to start a fire with.

''Like I said you are like an open book plus I thought that all of our clans accepted that we should meet at eighteen and I'm 10 and your 11. Also isn't Ginga Hagane the other option' 'Nile stated.

Nile's fire started and in one swift move he stabbed the fish and placed it near the fire.'' If you excuse me I have to go find a water source so bye'' Nile said as he walked away.

''Wait let me help you'' Kyoya interjected as he ran in front of Nile.

''My survival test not your so get lost'' Nile said angrily as the thought of being helped by someone on a survival test was an insult.

''No way I'm staying so we could talk'' Kyoya insited.

Nile turned and got the fish that had burned a little from the conversation and went to his tent.

''Bastard why we he just leave me alone''Nile said angrily to himself.

Flash back

''Nigil I know you and your wife wanted a strong son but I just don't think Nile is just that. He seems so dependent of people. I don't think that he should be the next head if he continues to show weakness'' Giro said to his older brother.

''My son does need to change his ways and perhaps you have a point. His survival test is soon if he lives he is strong enough. On his test we will leave many wild animal especially carnivores if he survives he will be the next head if he doesn't your eldest son can be the head'' Nigil said.

End of Flashback

I have to prove to my father and my uncle that I can be strong. I have to Nile thought to himself.

''Why does he not want to talk to me I'm a nice guy aren't I '' Kyoya complained.


	3. Chapter 3

The clan chapter 3

Later Night came and it started to rain Nile was inside his branch tent meditating. Kyoya and Tsubasa were close by in a tree. Both groups didn't mind the rain.

Tomorrow and then the day after that, then I will have passed funny though I usually hate the rain but now I feel great. Also how come no animals have attacked me if I heard right the animals came from the Hagane Clan from a guy named Hyoma. I hope it's not a dog with rabies because if that's all that would be a waste of my time Nile thought to himself.

Some rain leaked in from the tent onto Nile's lap.

''Guess I didn't make it tuff enough to sustain rain. Oh well, that can wait right now I have to deal with my stalker ''.

Late at night the rain had stopped Nile got out of his tent and spotted Kyoya and Tsubasa sleeping in a tree. Nile grabbed the roof of his tent and started walking away from the sleeping duo.

''Tsubasa wake up he's gone'' Kyoya exclaimed.

Tsubasa woke up and saw that Kyoya was right.'' Guess he really wanted to get away from you'' Tsubasa stated.

''Me what did I do'' Kyoya yelled questioning his guardian.

''Yeah you maybe he would of opened up if you would of given him some space. You acted like you two were already married'' Tsubasa replied.

Kyoya started jumping from branch to branch looking for Nile.

Nile had just woken up and decided to bathe. Nile had first washed his clothing and set them to dry. The water was warm while the air was cool making mist.

Kyoya saw Nile's clothes hung on to the side of a branch. He started walking towards the lake nearby and he saw Nile. Of course because of the mist most of Nile's body was covered. But the part Kyoya could see made him turn red and pass out.

''Kyoya what the hell'' Tsubasa said as he looked in the direction as Kyoya was looking before.

''Uh Nile'' Tsubasa said as he saw what caused the young lord to pass out. He immediately averted his eyes.

''What the hell. Won't you two just leave me alone '' Nile yelled.

Nile ran out of the lake and hid behind a rock that was on the lakes bank. 'Can you guys move my clothes are there'' Nile asked more like demanded.

Tsubasa did as told and took Kyoya to the nearest thick tree.

Nile quickly got dressed he would of preferred to leave his clothes a little while they were still damp.

''Perverts where did you go'' Nile yelled looking at the trees trying to spot the stalkers.

''Kyoya wake up'' Tsubasa said as he shook him.

''Tsubasa I saw Nile he was uh '' Kyoya struggled to say what he saw.

''Well your only 11 but your already a perv'' Tsubasa said.

''A perv no I just well you were there'' Kyoya tried to convince he wasn't a perv.

''You'' a very angry Nile said as he jumped to the same branch the other two were on.

''Uh Nile I know you are angry but let's not do anything irrational'' Tsubasa said as he backed up with Kyoya behind him.

''Really I was thinking of beating the crap out of him. Oh wait you too'' Nile said as he started walking towards them'' or I can have fun ''.

The eerie voice started again'' Tsubasa you are the guardian of Tsubasa your clan is known for being calm and thinking things out. But have you thought about this plan. There are so many flaws. What if out here you went mad from all the nature your kind doesn't do well with nature am I right. Your father gave you to the head of the Tategami. He gave you. You were just a pawn something your father threw away'' Nile said sadistically.

Suddenly a throwing star was aimed an inch above Nile's head.

''Shut up Tsubasa is a good guy '' Kyoya said defending his teacher what was in crouch position rocking back and forth.

Then a snake coiled around Nile's neck cutting off blood and oxygen. Kyoya rushed to his aid but Nile pushed him away.

Kyoya then lost sight when Nile rolled of the tree. When Kyoya looked over to the ground Nile wasn't there.

''Missed me'' Kyoya turned around to see an unharmed Nile with a dead snake in his hand.'' It's a coral snake ''.

''Oh pretty'' Kyoya said as he noticed the red black and yellow colors.

''Yeah it attracts children so when the kids come to touch it it releases enough venom to bring down a water buffalo'' Nile said.

''Ah then keep that away from me'' Kyoya said as he backed away.

''Don't worry pansy its dead'' Nile said as he threw the snake.

''Wait are you two getting along'' Tsubasa said.

''man you recover fast'' Nile said.

''So after all that can we talk'' Kyoya budded in.

Nile seeing that Kyoya was going to keep on persisting he caved in' fine'.

''Okay but nothing serious'' Nile said as he got to his point.

''Fine so tell me about you'' Kyoya asked.

''Seriously'' Nile said fine follow me Nile said as both started walking toward a big maple tree.

''Okay I'm 10 I like challenges both mentally and physically and my uncle wants to kill me I also have a preference for water''

''Wait what'' Kyoya asked confused.

''Oh my uncle yeah I have an older cousin and his father wants him to be the next head. He will do anything to make his son the new leader. When I was little my dad knew of his brothers tricks so he taught me how to avoid fights and assassin attempts. Also my teacher comes from the grasslands his eye sight is incredible'' Nile said.

''Wow you must be pretty good if you've survived ten years'' Kyoya said.

''Yeah but he's family'' Nile responded.

''Yeah but if my uncle tried to kill me I'd be pretty pissed off and want to kill him'' Kyoya stated.

'' Yeah guess when I know people I can't hurt them. That's why my uncle said I can't be a leader without having a cold interior''.

''Is that why you didn't want me around. This test was to prove your uncle that you have what it takes to be a leader'' Kyoya exclaimed finally seeing Nile's intention.

''Yeah but you sure are a persistent one what would happen If I were married into Ryugga's clan'' Nile said.

True Kyoya couldn't be positive Nile would be his future partner until he was twelve'' I guess if that were to happen I would beg my dad'' Kyoya said happily.

''A Tategami begging'' Nile started to laugh.

''Hey I CAN BEG'' Kyoya yelled.

Grrrrrrr and rustling came from behind them in a bush.

''Eyes'' Kyoya jolted backwards.

''Don't tell me your afraid of a pussy cat'' Nile said as he got a stick from the ground and poked into the bush.

''Ahh good kitty'' Nile said as he backed away when the tigers head appeared out of the bush.

Kitty trouble who will the tiger eat and will Nile prove he could be a cold blood killer.


	4. Chapter 4

Clan chapter 4

Nile and Kyoya were in a tree while below a tiger was napping at the base of the tree.

''That was close'' Kyoya said exhausted.

''You really should work out more if your that tired'' Nile said as he wasn't out of breath and moments ago he was strangled by a snake.

''Okay Kyoya what do we do?'' Nile asked.

''Me, why the hell would I know?'' Kyoya questioned Nile.

''Well, the spiritual figure of the Tategami's is a lion and that's a tiger there's not much of a difference'' Nile pointed out.

''Yeah our figure we respect it not tame them'' Kyoya said loudly waking up the tiger.

''Fine then I'll take care of it'' Nile said as he searched through his pockets ''Oh yeah, I forgot survival test no weapons allowed. Hey Kyoya you got something sharp and metallic on you. By the way where's your guardian, go figure he's never around when you really need him'' Nile said.

''Come to think of it where is Tsubasa. And yeah I have a throwing star a dagger a bow-''

''Great I know how to use a bow'' Nile interrupted.

''Wait I don't have any arrows'' Kyoya said''

Nile put his head down controlling himself not to pound the shit out of him.

''Great can I get the bow and the dagger'' Nile said.

Kyoya obliged and gave him the materials. Using the dagger he climbed up the tree and cut of a branch. Nile used one of his shoe lasses to tie the branch and the dagger together'' Done an arrow made of scrap''.

''Okay steady'' Nile said as he aimed for the tigers head.

'''Wait you going to kill it'' Kyoya asked interrupting Nile's shot.

Okay it's either the tiger or us but if you don't want me to I'll shoot in it left rear leg and we can make a run for it'' Nile said compromising.

''I like that plan'' Kyoya agreed.

Nile did what he said he would and the two ran like their lives depended on it(it actually did).

''So did you two get along' 'a voice spoke from the tree above them.

''Tsubasa where have you've been'' Kyoya said.

''I thought I'd give you some privacy'' Tsubasa said as he leaped off a branch and landed in front of Kyoya.

''So what happen did you guys smooch'' Tsubasa whispered in Kyoya's ear so that Nile wouldn't hear it.

''Well uh no not yet but I hope so, so let's leave it at that'' Kyoya said timidly.

Nile remained quiet as he didn't really cared for their conversation.

''So Kyoya we will leave at sunset Nile gets picked up tomorrow morning so spend the time that you have wisely'' Tsubasa told Kyoya.

''Yeah finally some peace and quiet'' Nile said loudly.

Kyoya walked up to Nile'' So you still want to hang out''.

''Well it's not like I have a choice'' Nile said seeing that if he declined Kyoya would be on his back.

''So if we were engaged how would you like to have sex'' Kyoya asked bluntly.

Nile paused for a moment his face scorching hot'' I don't have an answer for that.''

''you know we could always take it nice and easy'' Kyoya said seeing Nile was nervous.

The sunset was upon them and Kyoya knew that at any moment Tsubasa would say that they would have to leave. ''Screw it'' Kyoya said before grabbing the scarf around Nile's neck and locking lips.

Nile surprised by the action paused but then kissed him back.

A few inches away was a stunned Tsubasa'' outta boy''.

Tsubasa and Kyoya left if luck was on their side he'd hear Niles name at his ceremony on his 12th birthday and then in 6 years they would meet again.

Nile stayed for a moment and touched his lips what am I feeling Nile questioned himself.

12345678910

''Ryugga I have an Idea that you may like'' Rejji cowardly said.

''If I don't I'll kill you right where you stand'' Ryugga said confidently.

''Well there is a parade in the Hagane's clan. That's the perfect time to meet one of the suitors. ''

''that's good you may live for now. So when may we leave'' Ryugga said calmly.

''As soon as you get permission from your father we may set out'' Rejji said.

''So we leave now my father doesn't care what I do'' Ryugga said as he stood up from his throne and walked out the door followed by Rejji.

Both of them went to the Hagane's territory the village was filled of colors and desserts. The people were all happy.

''Sir you may want to hide your face the Hagane's know what you look like so you need to hide your identity''.

''Someone has brain power today so what a hat?'' Ryugga asked as he saw a street vender selling a variety of hats.

Rejji picked a red cap. Of all Ryugga's qualities his hair was most recognizable.

Afternoon soon turned to evening and Ryugga grew impatient.

Rejji saw a tent with a royal insignia his best guess was that the next head was in there.

Rejji tugged on his master's shirt and pointed at the tent.

Ryugga got the message and started walking in the direction. Ryugga was surprised there weren't a lot of guards around but Ginga is a weapons expert.

''Hey'' Ryugga said as he walked into the tent he was greeted by a pistol in his face. Ryugga saw the holder of the weapon he looked like the photo he acquired from Rejji. Though his eyes seemed like they belonged to a killer. Ryugga liked that.

''Whoa wait before you shoot let me introduce myself I'm Ryugga from the-''

''I know you, you're a suitor am I right'' Ginga said lowering his weapon.

''So what are you doing here'' Ginga said as he put safety lock on the gun and stored it in his back pocket.

''Look if I am getting married off I want to know that person. I don't want to spend my life with some stranger'' Ryugga responded.

''So you want to get to know me'' Ginga said as he lowered his head ''Great '' Ginga yelped out as he ran and grabbed Ryugga's hand and led him out the tent.

Ginga led Ryugga to an alley were there were no passer byes.

''Wait won't anyone be looking for you'' Ryugga asked it not like Ginga wasn't important.

''Nah the guards are all well aware I can take care of myself besides I'm never alone'' Ginga responded.

'Wait what do you mean by the last part'' Ryugga questioned.

''Just watch' 'Ginga pulled out a gun from a holster in his shoe. He aimed and with his mouth he said ''boom''.

''Ah Ginga you jerk I'm sick of your games'' the girl said.

''Madoka don't be such a buzz kill'' Ginga said as he put his gun back.

''Ryugga meet Madoka my guardian she's from the Amado clan'' Ginga said.

''Oh yeah the Amado clan you are known for your research abilities'' Ryugga said.

''Yeah but getting to the matter at hand you Ryugga are not supposed to be here . I was informed that you are one of the suitors you not supposed to meet until your 18'' Madoka said as she grabbed Ginga by the hand and started walking away from Ryugga.

''Madoka come on Masamune would let me stay'' Ginga argued.

''Masamune would let you bungee jump into fire'' Madoka said.

''wait what if I take care of him today'' Ryugga said using his charm.

''Sorry pretty boy that doesn't work on me so bye'' Madoka said.

Ryugga's charm wasn't working so he tried some intimidation.

''The Amado clan '' Ryugga started Madoka turned around '' Madoka you are frojm the main house right?'' Ryugga asked.

''Yeah''

''But then why are you babysitting him he's 11 he should be able to make his own choices. If I'm correct your 13 right?'' Ryugga asked.

''Yeah''

''Your uncle was killed in a fire last month. You wouldn't want another mysterious fire to start would you'' Ryugga said.

''You wouldn't dare.

''Oh I would you know my clan and what we do. We don't care who we kill'' Ryugga said.

Madoka opened up her computer and started typing quickly she then got up and left.

''Whoa cool I've never seen he lose her cool like that before Ginga said.

''Well would you like to go eat'' Ryugga said.

''Ginga glad of hearing that a meal was offered jumped at the offer.

They both settled at a burger store . They started making small talk Ryugga wanted to know if this suitor was going to be a bore and so far he wasn't. Ryugga also wanted to know how Ginga might do with a little fun in bed. Sure they were young but Ryugga has ambitions.

''So your pretty good with a gun'' Ryugga said.

''Pretty good I know how aim at a moving target even how to shoot at someone submerged in water'' Ginga said proving that he was a master.

''Speaking of talents what are you good with'' Ginga asked.

''Well I like fighting hand to hand. I get riled up and I guess I like others pain'' Ryugga responded.

Ginga didn't want to mention but he also liked it when he killed someone so he kept quiet.

They finished and Ryugga paid. They went outside to catch the parade and in his head he was making a list of good things about Ginga.

''Master we should be going'' Rejji said.

''Oh yeah well Ginga I hope we see each other very soon '' Ryugga said.

Ginga gave a smile and turned his attention back to the parade.

Rejji and Ryugga drove home .


	5. Chapter 5

Bells rang throughout the Tategami compound as Kyoya turned Twelve years of age.

Kyoya was so hyped up he desperately wanted Nile to be his partner to be. Kyoya held the memory of their Kiss for a year.

''Welcome everybody I'm glad to say that the peace is still here and Now , Today we find out which Clan will be part of the immediate head family. My son will be the rightful head of the family he will lead us to prosperity but he must rule with someone.'' Cairo said.

Kyoya stood up and took a seat in the middle of his father and mother. Kyoya's chair was decorated in gold with a decor that made it look like a Maine of a lion.

''The clan that will become one with us is known for playing with a person's inner mind. They can hold up a fight. They prefer close combat but the can also do long range attack. We welcome with open arms the Nairo clan.''

Kyoya almost jumped out of his skin but he kept his cool.

The clan applauded.

Kyoya looked to the side to see Tsubasa with a smirk.

In the Nairo clan the ceremony ended but now came the after party. Nile was being harassed with so many questions.

''Nile are you okay with the decision'' Demure asked.

''Yeah but even if I wasn't it wouldn't matter'' Nile said.

''I know last year during you survival test he was there. You were also quiet annoyed with him isn't that right?'' Demure asked.

''Wait how'd you find out and more importantly does dad or uncle know?'' Nile asked.

''No they don't I am a guardian but first I'm your friend'' Demure responded.

Nile sighed in relief ''Thanks Demure''.

''As to the first part of your question your uncle planned on killing you with wild animals I decided to come along secretly but I stayed 500 meters away your eyes may be sharp but not like mine'' Demure said.

''If you watched' 'Nile had a light blu7sh now'' Uh did you uh see –''

''Yeah I saw your excessive good bye'' Demure said with a hint of laughter.

''But will my age change be a factor when we meet'' Nile said.

''No you were supposed to be born in December but you were born in January. You're not that young.'' Demure said.

''Nile how ya doing'' The red head said.

''Ginga you made it'' Nile said as he walked up to see Ginga.

''Your still shorter than me'' Ginga said noticing their difference in height.

''Just by an inch or two. So how was your ceremony?''

''It was fine '' Ginga said.

''Yeah right Wait did you meet Ryugga before time'' Nile asked.

''Maybe well yeah he has a hard exterior but I know he has a heart, and a big one at that. Did you meet Kyoya too?'' Ginga asked.

''yeah he stalked me on my survival test' 'Nile said casually.

''Really I met Ryugga at a parade'' Ginga said.

The two started to laugh six years would pass by and then they'll start with someone new in their lives.

''Demure can you please leave'' Nile said to his guardian.

''As you wish'' responded Demure.

''Man your lucky my guardian will only leave me alone when I'm in the bathroom and today'' Ginga said.

''So Ryugga what's he like'' Nile asked.

''He's a stud bad boy type.''

Kyoya seems to be that way aswell'' Nile replied making the connection.

''Ginga one day you and I may be enemies if the rivalry goes on'' Nile said talking stern.

''Yeah I know but we will always be friends right?'' Ginga asked.

Nile turned his head to face the red head ''you bet''.

Both of them smiled.

The party went on Nile crashed at 4 in the morning followed by Ginga two minutes later.

At the Kishatu's ceremony.

''Son you are now the head to this family. You must, it is your duty to make our clan the strongest. Who don't fear anything? You will do great things to keep this clan in the top. Right my Son? ''Ridek questioned his son.

''Father you have faith in me and I will comply by keeping my word to you'' Ryugga said confidently.

''Good that's my boy now the partner we have chosen for you is a highly trained weapons specialist. I haven't met him personally but he has a change in mood when you approach without warning'' Ridek said not exaggerating at all Ginga will pull the trigger'' Ginga from the Hagane clan.

Ryugga was glad it was the hyper active red head. He was okay with it well inside he felt weird.

If I got married to Ginga from the Hagane Clan that means Kyoya was married to Nile from the Nairo clan. This was a problem I have no clue how to deal with someone who can get into my head Ryugga thought to himself.

The ceremony was over it was then followed by a party which Ryugga did not attend he was content on thinking a strategy to get through the mind control of the Nairo clan.

6 years later.

''Nile you have to get ready come on wake up!'' A very aggravated friend said.

''Okay I'm up but why are you so mad'' Nile said as he got up and stared at his friend ''and what's with that look it's making me feel uneasy'' Nile said as his friend had the something's up face.

''We are heading to the heart of the village you are going to meet your special someone'' She squealed.

''Well you seem a little to happy Hikaru'' Nile said as he walked into the bathroom.

''So Kyoya your 17 but he's 18 '' Hikaru started.

''I turn 18 in a few months '' Nile stated.

''Yeah but you know what always happens on you bet roved day'' Hikaru said with a smirk.

''I know where you're getting at'' Nile said with a faint blush on his face.

''Sop Kyoya's a bad boy you think he'll be ruff'' Hikaru said.

''You're not sober are you'' Nile asked.

''I'm going to drink tonight so I practiced chugging last night'' Hikaru replied.

Nile walked out with his hair brushed and his face washed' 'That explain it'' Nile said.

''Oh Ha Ha Ha that's so funny Nile but tomorrow let's see who going to look worse.

''What do yo7u mean'' Nile asked.

''I've had sex before the first time is always the worst. When you wake up you'll be sore and you won't be able to walk. Sometimes if it was really intense you get super emotional'' Hikaru said.

Nile started to worry the aftershock sounded worse than a full day of training with his dad.

''But don't worry after a while the pain goes away and you feel good''.

''Good? 'Nile questioned as he went to his closet to get dressed.

''Yeah '' Hikaru simply stated which mad3 Nile more uneasy.

He got out all dressed.

''Hikaru did someone bet you to freak me out. Is Demure into this because if he is I will convince him he's a cow for a whole week'' Nile stated.

''Nah, Nile it was all me '' Hikaru said.

The eerie voice started. Hikaru you whore get up'' Nile instructed and Hikaru's body started to move with them'' Now get out '' Nile said he opened the door.

Hikaru did what Nile said.

''Hey you won't hear the end of this'' Hikaru yelled as she was locked out.

Nile proceeded to get dressed he wore his usual clothes he wanted to feel like he was still in home. The journey would take a few hours.

The black limousine was in front of the Nairo manor. Nile got to the vehicle to see Demure and Hikaru in the passenger seat. Nile's parents were going to get to the ceremony by plane. They would be there in an hour while Nile had to be in car for 5 hours.

The ride was mainly Hikaru talking how sex was going to be painful but pleasurable. Nile didn't understand how that made sense.

Inside Nile was ready to explode he was about to get married. Kyoya, he was rumored to be an animal in the bed .

''Man I'm going to die'' Nile said seeing Hikaru open up a champagne bottle.

''Want a drink sweetie'' Hikaru said barely understandable.

''No thanks I don't drink and you know what happened the last time I drank'' Nile answered.

''Oh yeah you came on to some guy you talked like you were a slut'' Hikaru replied.

''well yeah I'm going to stay away from alcohol '' Nile said' 'by the way I'm the one getting married ,yet you are one whose drunk.''

''You'll probably drink a little later in the evening'' Demure intrudes in the conversation.

The started conversing and arguing…..

Kyoya was looking at himself in the mirror flexing his body.

''Kyoya you are hansom ''

''Thanks Mom but today is a special day. I have a partner and now I'll be the head of the family. Dad can't intrude on my choices now''

''Yes that will be Nile's job'' Kyoya mother said with laughter.

''Ha Ha that's funny it's not like I'll need hush alp with everything'' Kyoya said.

''Well Kyoya, It's good to have someone who has your back. Also Nile will be someone you can talk to.''

Sometimes my mom knows what to say first will be the ceremonial dinner which just includes the two families plus 5 people. Kyoya was going to bring Tsubasa and BenkeI.

''Dah da da fa dad '' Hikaru hummed while Nile had finally gotten to the city.(wedding song)

The city was buetiful it was so lively peaple were everwhere.

''Well hello we meet again'' Tsubasa said.

''Nice suit Tsubasa'' Nile complemented. Tsubasa was wearing a white tuxedo and a black tie.

''Well long time no see. How have you've been? ''Tsubasa asked.

''God Damit my head hurts. Nile are we there yet I feel like throwing up'' Hikaru said clumsy walking towards them.

''I've been good until now'' Nile said as he put his head down Hikaru recovbering from excessive drinking turned heads.

''Kyoya will be happy to see you'' Tsubasa said.

''At least this time it is allowed. The forest trick may have not been the smartest thing to do'' Demure said as he helped Hikaru stand straight.

''Hello have we met'' Tsubasa held out his hand.

''I'm Demure , specialized in long scale vision. I saw you and Kyoya at the forest.''

''I see you have very good vision also please may you not inform the Tategami's.

''Don't worry Tsubasa Demure wouldn't tell''

Tsubasa gave a sigh in relief and invited them in.

I wonder how the dinner will turn out and will Nile be okay with sex. Also Will Hikaru say something stupid.

Thank you Won Chon 108 for your support.


	6. Chapter 6

Clan chapter 6

''Nile my head hurts give me an aspirin'' Hikaru whined.

''Well It's your fault for drinking'' Nile said as he walked to his friend'' We just got to this banquet and got this room I have no clue where they keep aspirin''.

Nile got on his tie but couldn't tie it up.  
''Oh come here you still need someone to tie you tie don't you'' Demure asks.

''Thanks but don't say things like that all you're going to do is make me sad'' Nile replied.

''Hikaru you should also get ready for the dinner we are going down in 5 minutes'' Demure said.

Nile gave a smile and started putting on his shoes. Hikaru got off the bed and ran to the bathroom 2 minutes later she came out in a blue dress with black heels. Nile was wearing a white tie with a black suit. Not really his favored clothes but it was a fancy dinner.

Demure was dressed like Tsubasa so when they walked in they looked like waiters which they basically are.

''Nile look over there '' Hikaru said pointing toward the head of the long rectangular table was Kyoya '' your hubbie works out''.

Kyoya seems a lot more muscular than he was as a child he was also wearing a black suit but his tie was green they kind of looked like Nile's eyes shade of green.

Kyoya saw Nile and immediately got up from his seat to see Nile.

''Hey'' Nile said as Kyoya walked in front of them'' guys I'll be fine'' Nile said that was Demure and Hikaru's cue to leave.

'''You look beautiful'' was the only thing Kyoya could say his heart was racing so hard it hurt but Nile had grown up so fine.

'You've been working out'' Nile playfully punched Kyoya's arm.

''Yeah I've missed you and is it me but your eyes are so '' Kyoya started but was interrupted by Cairo tapping a wine glass with a spoon.

''Tonight is the ceremony and tomorrow the whole village will be broadcasted the bounding of my son and his partner, Nile, today we shall dine for them.

'' That is write with this marriage the Nairo Clan signs a treaty with the Tategami's.''

''Nile sweetie you'll be fine don't worry'' Nicolette, Nile's mother, yelled.

Nile looked down, he was already nervous enough why did his mother say that.

''And I thought my mom was bad'' Kyoya remarked as he patted Nile on the back.

''No my mom's the worse I know she means well but '' Nile started saying but stopped.

''Now will everyone be seated '' Cairo said loudly. Everyone obliged to his order.  
Nile and Kyoya sat on one side of the table whittle both of their parents sat on the other side.

The appetizers came Nile didn't want to admit but he was more of a vegetarian but with Kyoya gobbling down the meat he would have to get use to meat.

Kyoya could care less about veggies he just wanted meat.

Nigel sat quietly as he watched Kyoya carefully. He wanted the best for his Nile but this option may not be entirely accurate Kyoya had no table manners. At least Nile seems happy with the arrangement.

Cairo whistled getting Kyoya's attention. Nile did not notice but Kyoya knew that his manners were out of line so he started to slow down eating. Then the main course came.

The dinner was quiet nobody really talked the dinner was always supposed to be the most boring part of the marriage but that was a overstatement.

The dessert came then there was a thud when everyone looked Hikaru had passed out. Demure excused himself and dragged Hikaru back to the rooms.

''That was embarrassing '' Nile said as he placed his head on the table.

''It's not that bad look the dinner is almost over and then tomorrow we are leaders of this clan and we will be great ones'' Kyoya said.

Desert came Nile was about to throw up the portions were so big he was not used to it he turned a light shade of green. Kyoya noticed his discomfort.

''Hey, are you okay'' Kyoya asked worried.

''Yeah it's just I'm not used to the portions and I feel a little sick'' Nile said.

''It could be the wine'' Kyoya said as he rubbed Niles back.

Nile got up'' I'm sorry but may I be excused from the rest of the dinner'' Nile said.

Nigel and Cairo nodded Nile took his leave.

An hour later the dinner was over Kyoya decided he would roam around the village there were a lot of attractions because of the marriage he tjhen spotte Nile with Demure and the lady who passed out during dinner.

''No you suck at bowling'' Hikar argued with Demure.

''Yeah right I won you by 30 points'' Demure argued back everyone was a little drunk.

''Guys no fighting I don't want you two to be black and blue'' Nile butted in trying to resolve their argument.

''Nile you're right ,Hikaru I'm sorry for my behavior'' Demure said.

''Don't be so formal look I'm just a sore loser'' Hikaru admitted.

The trio then started to laugh.

''Well this is the end ''Nile stated.

Hikaru and Demure stayed quiet.

''I am not going to have any more free time to spend with you guys but I'll sneak out once in a while'' Nile said.

''Nile I hear there is a lake nearby lets go for old times' sake'' Hikaru exclaimed.

''No not a lesson I hate them I always end up getting wet'' Nile whined'' but fine''.

Hikaru took Nile's arm and pulled him towards the lake Kyoya decided to quietly follow.

Nile stared at the water ever since he was young he hated rain but found water intriguing.

Nile stared at the water the moonlight reflected on that tomorrow was going to be a full moon.

Splash

''Hey '' Nile yelled as he was in the water thanks to Hikaru and Demure.

''Come on I taught you how to walk on water come on you can do it'' Hikaru said.

''And I told you that I can't manipulate water no matter how many times you taught me'' Nile said he didn't even realize he was standing on the water.

''Your frustration is key to you technique'' Hikaru started laughing a moment later Demure couldn't help but laugh as well.

Nile grabbed Hikaru and Demure's hand and dragged them to the water ''let's see how you two like it''.

''Hey'' Demure said. He was the only one who couldn't manipulate water so he fell into the water.

''Well you guys seem to be fun'' Kyoya said.

All of them turned to face Kyoya.

''What? Did I interrupt something'' Kyoya asked as he saw shocked faces staring at him.

'' Kyoya what are you doing here?'' Nile asked.

''Oh well the dinner is over and I got bored plus the village is full of festivities'' Kyoya responded.

''Oh yeah this is Hikaru she is another one of my teachers and you already know Demure'' Nile said introducing his other teacher.

''Hello, Nile we should really stray from him its bad luck to be in contact with him right before the marriage besides the dinner.

''Yeah I know'' Nile started'' but Kyoya she is right and I think it's getting late we should all head home'' Nile finished his sentence.

''Okay well see you tomorrow'' Kyoya was a little pissed off but he didn't want to have a fight plus he would rather have Nile spend time with his friend.

''Thanks Kyoya'' Nile said as he saw Kyoya walking away.

Kyoya walked back tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	7. Chapter 7

Clan chapter 7

''Today we join two people together we also form a bond in which to nations will be bonded in an alliance'' The priest said.

Nile was hyped up in his white suit standing next to him was his soon to be partner. Kyoya was wearing a black suit.

Yada yada yada marriage stuff later

Kyoya was now in his and Niles room by the way Nile was acting Kyoya knew something was up.

''What's wrong if your nervous our honey mood won't be in the mood for-''

''that's what I'm afraid of'' Nile shuddered.

Kyoya finally understood he made Tsubasa give him sex 101 tips. 'Nile it's okay come here'' Kyoya said.

Nile moved closer to Kyoya a nuzzled himself in Kyoya's chest.

''Nile I love you and If you're not ready than I get it'' Kyoya tried to not sound sad. He was looking forward to sex.

''No, I could try but I really don't know what to do. Hikaru tried to tell me but I really didn't want to know.''

''I'll be gentle and we'll start slow okay'' Kyoya said.

He really didn't expect Nile to be afraid but it was probably natural to get afraid of things like this.

''Okay what do we do first'' Nile asked.

''This'' Kyoya leaned in and Nile did too. The kiss was passionate Kyoya wanted Nile to be closer. He wrapped an arm around Nile's waist to bring him closer. Nile put both arms around Kyoya's neck. Nile was now on top of Kyoya.

They broke the kiss needing air. Nile blushed realizing how close he was to Kyoya.

''Hey Babe'' Kyoya said causing Nile to give a smile.

Kyoya leaned in again to catch Nile's lips.

Kyoya started to undress Nile while his attention was somewhere else. Nile felt a cold breeze and saw that he was down to his under shirt. His scarf and vest had been taken off.

Nile decided to try that with Kyoya he started to take off Kyoya shirt completely Kyoya did the same including their shoes.

''You know I think your getting bold'' Kyoya commented seeing Nile wasn't as nervous as before.

Nile didn't say anything he decided that Kyoya was done being teased after all now he knew that Kyoya was a nice guy.

He started to unbutton Kyoya's jeans.

Kyoya took this a sign to move on he was glad wright now he had a painful hard on.

Kyoya did the same to Nile with his boxers.

''How would you want to do this''

''I not really sure what to do now''. Nile was terrified Kyoya was bigger than he had expected.

Kyoya grabbed Nile by the waist and leaned in for a kiss. Nile kissed back. Kyoya's hands started moving lower. Nile let out a gasp as a finger was being inserted in his entrance after a few minutes another was added and they did a scissoring motion. Nile's breath started to become ragged. Kyoya now turned around so that Nile was on his back on the bed and Kyoya stood in front of him. He quickly rummaged through his nightstand to find a condom and some lubricant. He wanted Nile to feel pleasure not pain.

He started to put the slippery substance on his member and around Nile's entrance. He looked to Nile waiting for his permission.

''Do it all at once''.

Kyoya complied and in one swift mood he pushed in dam Nile was tight.

Nile rolled his head back as he let out a silent scream. He was tightly holding the bed sheets.

Kyoya stood still so that Nile would get adjusted to the size of his member.

After a while Nile nodded letting Kyoya know it was okay to rock his hips.

Kyoya started moving at a slow pace. 'Dam your tight''.

''Is that a_a bad thing'' Nile asked through pants.

''Of course not'' Kyoya smirked.

Kyoya started to speed up the pace. Nile felt pain he also felt like he was bleeding but he din't care. After a while Nile wanted more the pain was gone and was replaced with pleasure and lust.

Kyoya loved that his love enjoyed this. After a while Nile came and Kyoya followed after a few mor thrusts. Kyoya slid out of Nile and rolled so that he was next to Nile.

''I won't be able to walk tomorrow'' Nile said.

Kyoya nodded in agreement this was the best day of his life.

**My first attempt at Yaio what do you think. **

In the Kishatu's clan the marriage was secret the village had no idea of the leader getting a partner.

Ginga was in bed naked he had heard rumors that Ryugga would be an animal in bed. They here true. But Ginga like it.

He was covered in sweat and sperm. He also had love bites on his neck and thighs.

Ryugga was fast asleep the two had 5 rounds of sex

Nile wouldn't have done that Ginga thought to himself. Nile was still his best friend but Ryugga, his lover, did not like Kyoya at all.

That would be a problem**.**

**Three years later**

Ginga had sent letters to each other without Kyoya or Ryugga knowing. But also there was a waging was between both clans. Nile had to let go of Demure and Hikaru both being on the frontlines of battle.

The war all started with the death of Ryugga's father. Ginga knew that he wasn't the same he claimed that the Tategami's were at fault for all the problems he's been having. Nile had also contacted the lion and sand spirits about a child.

They accepted his wish and at the moment a child was being made. Nile still had to take care of himself he would still have to deliver the news to Kyoya.

Ginga had contacted the fire and the dragon's spirit also asking for a child. Ginga had not gotten a response from either.

Ryugga didn't have a clue he was too busy making a plan n to bring down the Tategami's.

Nile was strictly only allowed to be in the manor.

Nile walked to his and Kyoya's room to see that a letter was there addressed to him.

Nile Your friend is in my dungeon if you wish for them to live. Come to the Kishatu's castle alone. Also I know about your tricks it's not going to work i=f after you try to escape.

With dreary thought Ryugga. Nile looked at the paper for a moment. His friendship with Ginga id=s great but he knew what Ryugga wanted.

He would have to trade himself in for his friends.

He had to.

Nile hid the letter under his mattress so that Kyoya would no find it.

He walked to his closet to find a war uniform that he had secretly gotten. It was grey and had a chest plate it also had many pockets for weapons.

He left a not for Kyoya. He walked to the balcony then using manipulating water. A trick Hikaru had taught him went to the dungeon without the notice of the guards.


	8. Chapter 8

The clan chapter 8

**Ok so I guess I have to explain the whole children thing so here goes. Nile called on the spirits of the sand and Lion to bring forth a child. It's kind of like the stork brings a child. Nile still has to take care of himself because the child being made still depends on Nile's health.**

**It's the same concept with Ginga and his child problems. Like I said first time at yaoi I'm going to try to improve. Yes it was a bit rushed I swim and IB classes to also think about. But I'm so sorry If someone's confused.**

Nile had arrived to a un guarded door that seemed to be meant for him. Nile went through the two doors and ran through a never ending corridor. He reached a room to see a smirking Ryugga standing with confidence. He moved to the side to reveal Hikaru chained down to a chair connecting to electrical posts.

Hikaru specializing in water the electricity is her weak spot.

''[Hikaru,'' Nile said angrily.

''My, My Nile you've grown from that picture I saw of you years ago, 'Ryugga said.

''Let, go of Hikaru'' Nile demanded he couldn't stand his friend being in a state of pain.

''Oh I will, If you take her spot that is'' Ryugga sneered.

''As your hostage'' Nile asked angrily. Kyoya should have found the note by now. He couldn't stay here but he had to help Hikaru. ''Fine but you have to promise to call back you troops from Kyoya's village'' Nile demanded. He wasn't going to play hostage until he knew Kyoya's troops would not get killed even more. Both sides have had enough casualties over a petty dispute.

''You see you're not at any position to order me around, you know I'm being generous I should've just killed your friend'' Ryugga said walking toward the wall where a lever was attached to the chair.

''Wait, I'll be you hostage just leave Hikaru alone'' Nile said through gritted teeth he hated the fact that he had to give himself up. But Hikaru and Demure are worth it.

''Your very loyal'' Ryugga said as he undid the chains around Hikaru. Hikaru lazily opened her eyes to see Ryugga and Nile in front of her. She tried to speak but she felt immense pain throughout her body.

Ryugga clapped and two seconds later a man wearing the Kishatu's marking on his shirt arrived.

''Take this girl the Tategami's manor'' Ryugga ordered and in a flash the two were gone.

''Now Nile, please take a seat'' Ryugga formally asked.

As long as Hikaru was out of danger he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The world around Ryugga and him turned dark, whispers seem to be coming from everywhere.

''So this is what the Nairo clan is capable of'' Ryugga said realizing this was all Nile.

''Yeah but I didn't agree on being you hostage without a fight. I'll warn you all the times me and Kyoya spared he never one'' Nile smiled.

Ryugga wasn't intimidated by the least.

Nile sprinted towards Ryugga. Ryugga got into a defensive position waiting for the attack.

But instead Nile turned to dust and then Ryugga was thrown to the wall. He hit the wall with his back but quickly got up.

Nile was again out of his sight.

''If you are going to face me why don't you stop hiding'' Ryugga sneered.

''Look who's talking Kyoya has been fighting with his soldiers and your coped up in you tower'' Nile responded.

Ryugga couldn't pin point Nile's location.

Ryugga decided it was about time to use is trump card.

''Oh, Rider'' Ryugga called out.

Nile's dark atmosphere disappeared and the one person he did not expect was there, by Ryugga's side.

''Dear cousin you really shouldn't use mind tricks while I'm here'' Rider said.

Nile stopped where he was staring at an obstacle from his past.

''What are you doing here? , And with him?'' Nile demanded.

''oh as soon as I defeat you and the partner of your Ryugga has promised me that land' 'Rider replied calm as if he didn't betray his people.

''Who said you were going to beat me'' Nile remarked.

The world around them soon again turned to a black color. Nile and Rider were both in the Nairo stance, while Ryugga was watching closely. Both boys ran to each other with all the force.

Their fists clashed, making the air around them push them apart.

Nile then decided to teach Ri9der a Tategami move. Nile disappeared once again.

Rider waited for Nile to appear again. Rider felt a jab in his stomach he felt another one on his shoulder blade. There were other jabs all directed to a joint that mobilizes you. Nile appeared again a poke Rider on the fore head. Rider fell back his whole body wouldn't move.

''Kyoya taught it to me. He may not be a great cook but he can sure fight'' Nile said happily.

''Why, you'' Rider gritted through his teeth, he didn't want to be beat by his younger cousin.

Nile turned to walk away; He felt a strange feeling on the floor. He looked down to see a puddle surrounding him. He then felt immense pain as he was shocked.

''Hikaru had also taught you about water manipulation'' Ryugga remarked. After a while Nile collapsed he had, had enough with the pain. Ryugga turned off the electricity and walked toward Nile.

''The Nairo clan if only they paid more attention to their surroundings, they may have been a formidable rival. I do like you mind tricks, I won't lie about that'' Ryugga sneered as he pulled Nile up by his shirt collar.

''Rider get up'' Ryugga demanded.

Rider did get up but he still had not healed. His joints still did not recover.

''You aren't the only one who's known a thing or two'' Rider said. There was a bright light and Rider looked like a spitting image of Nile. He was taller but everything else was precise.

''How did you do that ?'' Nile said nervously.

''I learned this from the Dante people. They love becoming another person'' Rider said.

''Now all I have to do is get Kyoya close and them stab him through the heart'' Rider said and started walking away.

Nile's world went dark as he was hit in the back of his head by Ryugga.

Okay there's another chapter hope you liked. Please review for this story and please read True love Vs. Zombies.


	9. Chapter 9

The clan chapter 9

Nile awoke to find himself in a metal chair in a cell. His hands and legs were bound to the chair there were also jumper cables on the sides of the chair. They were connected to a battery on the other side of the room.

''Now tell me how that voice of yours work. Rider wouldn't tell me but I can always test it out on you. Whether you tell me or not I will still hurt you, it amuses me''

Ryugga now walked to the battery. It's been a week since Nile had been a hostage; it was a week full of pain.

Ryugga loved to electrocute his prisoners of war.

Nile wasn't worried about himself he was worried about Kyoya. Rider was playing him.

At that moment Nile (Rider) was in bed a waiting' his partner.

Kyoya had not noticed that he was an imposter. Hikaru couldn't say anything she is in the medical bay on life support. He also found the note that Nile left. Intended for Kyoya; He destroyed it.

''Nile why don't we have some fun tonight,'' Kyoya smirked getting closer to Nile (Rider).

Oh man this is awkward Rider started panicking. ''Kyoya I don't feel like having 'fun' I want to sleep besides I feel-uh- ill'' Nile lied.

''You're sick, Why didn't you tell me'' Kyoya said concerned.

Oh shit, that back fired now he's even closer than before Rider thought to himself.

''Uh not really, I meant that we can't'' Rider said.

''Okay but today I talked to Demure, he said you were going to tell me something important'' Kyoya said.

''Demure?'' Nile asked Rider had no idea who he was, he had heard that name before but he couldn't place it. This is not going to be good.

''Yeah, your friend, Wait you know I'll just call him'' Kyoya now started to dial on his phone.

''My lords you need me'' Demure said formally as he arrived in the royal's room.

He narrowed his eyes and quickly approached Nile. He held a dagger to Nile's throat and backed him to a wall.

''Demure'' Kyoya yelled.

''Sorry Lord Tategami but this is not Nile'' Demure said.

Nile looked at him surprise. How does he know?

Kyoya thought that Demure had lost it'' Demure that is Nile.''

''If it is go ahead as use the Nairo mind trap''

Rider did it but as soon as he did he realized it was a mistake. Nile's mind trap is a pitching black. Rider's was a black and white combination. Kyoya had also noticed the difference in the vibe.

''That's not the mind trap Nile uses'' Kyoya said now on the defense.

''Dam, Oh well I'm rider'' He introduced himself in his form'' And my cousin Nile is not here''.

''I know you Nile told me that your dad tried to kill him'' Kyoya said angry he had fallen for an imposter.

''Yeah but, my old man was a failure, I took it into my own hands'' Rider said.

''Where is Nile'' Demur demanded. His friend and leader was out there. Since he was accepted to have a child now was not the time for Nile to get hurt.

Kyoya was also angry his love was not here safe.

''My mind trap is different from his but before how did you know I wasn't Nile?'' Rider asked Demure.

'' I know a friend when I see one, you are a foe'' Demure said.

''Where is Nile'' Kyoya demanded.

Rider just laughed.

Kyoya had, had enough he charged a Rider. Rider saw this and was ready for impact.

But instead he was thrown to a wall by a pressure to his back. Demure did not go easy on someone who knows Nile's whereabouts.

Rider hit the wall hard but when he got up his world started to fade. That only happened when he felt fear.

Kyoya's fist made contact with his face. Ruder no passed out he had still not recovered from his fight with Nile. That blow was enough to kill a rhino.

Kyoya punched really hard he was fueled with anger.

An hour later Rider returned to a normal state. He was in the dungeon and Kyoya a Demure were in with him.

''Tell me where Nile is'' Kyoya said grabbing Rider's collar.

'Tell me where Nile is'' Demure asked. He was really concerned.

''I don't do interrogations'' Rider said.

''If he is hurt then I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do you understand'' Kyoya said dangerously.

''So he did tell you about the child''' Demure intruded. Kyoya was wide eyed. Child?

''What;'' Kyoya asked as he turned his attention to Demure.

''Didn't he tell you? Nile has your child'' Demure said.

''How long?'' Kyoya asked.

''About two months'' Demure responded.

Kyoya was mad now. He had to get Nile safe. Knowing Nile he'll be a smart ass and that won't be good.

''Wait my cousin is awaiting a child?'' Rider asked'' Ryugga has been torturing him'' Rider said.

Kyoya now had an even bigger reason to crush this guy and Ryugga.

()()()()()()()()()((()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()))()()()()()()())()(()()())(()()

''Ahhhhhhh –no STOP'' Nile yelled from the pain.

Ryugga smirked as he saw a live Christmas tree. Nile was in a steel chair there were wires all over him. He was receiving 210 volts per second.

He left Nile like that for a little more. He decided that, that was enough, for today.

Nile gasped trying to calm himself down.

''Does –Ginga-know?'' Nile asked through pants.

''Oh he does not; he thinks I'm at a conference. By the way I know you two are pen pals. I want that to stop. Ginga means a lot to me but my anger towards the Tategami scum means more to me'' Ryugga responded.

''Your father drilled that into your mind as his father did to him. Be the first to stop the vilonce. You're casualties are as high as ours. Kyoya wants to stop or wanted'' Nile said trying to reason with the dragon emperor.

''Wanted, Why the past tense?'' Ryugga asked.

''Well he isn't going to be happy that I am here in a dungeon'' Nile replied.

''Well I don't want to stop this war'' Ryugga said.

''Yeah right, are you forgetting that I'm a Nairo. I can see your secrets just like Kyoya. You do want to stop. What you don't want to do is disappoint you deceased father. Look Kyoya felt and still feels the same way. Both of you are thick headed. What I say to you is the truth; you two had and can still have a friendly relationship. At least then both of you will not take your villages with you. If it makes it any more truth full, I know that deep inside you care more about Ginga then you do about this petty feud. Just like how much I care for Kyoya. Think about these words: A friend is always a friend, even when they stray from each other. They always find their way back'' Nile said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryugga was surprised. This hostage knew so much about him yet Ryugga was not one to listen to others.

He decided that now was his time to leave. Nile was mad now he had said the right things. Both he and Kyoya need to learn to take advice from others.

''That stubborn bastard'' Nile huffed.

Ryugga had walked to his quarters finding a sleeping Ginga.

Ryugga sat on the edge of the bed and caressed his sleeping love's cheek. Ginga started to awake from the recent touch.

''Ryugga'' Ginga said rubbing his eyes.

''Yeah, Can I ask you something'' Ryugga asked.

''You're friend Nile what is he good at?'' He asked.

''Oh, Nile he can read people's fears and secrets as if they were from a book'' Ginga replied, 'I remember one time he saw into Madoka's mind and it was so fascinating. It's, like he was reading her diary' Ginga said recalling a memory from his child hood.

''So could he tell me what my thoughts are'' Ryugga asked, he had a feeling that Nile's words were true.

''Yeah he once told Madoka that he would tell this guy ,that she liked, that she ate mealworms every day. Without hos help she would've gotten a bigger head that it already is' 'Ginga said.

''Ginga, do you think that you could ask the spirits for an heir? Ryugga questioned.

Ginga smiled and reached up top Ryugga. Their lips met and both immediate embraced each other. Ryugga grabbed Ginga waist and Ginga pulled Ryugga head down so that they were closer.

The kiss deepened as Ginga opened his mouth slightly, allowing Ryugga entrance. They fought over dominance a while until Ryugga pulled away out of breath'' Is that a Yes?'' Ryugga asked through pants.

''Of course you moron'' Ginga panted.

Ryugga smiled at his love.

][[[]][[]][[][[[][[[][]]]][[]][[]][[]][][

''How did Nile even get past the guards it's not like he can go invisible?'' Kyoya asked angrily. Demure sat quietly thinking to himself to bring up a conversation with Kyoya is like teaching a lion to eat lettuce when he is in this state. Both were puzzled on how to get Nile back. Demure knew that Nile was almost on his third month and spirit children come at the 5 month. He only had about 2 months to go so he should be resting not being held as a hostage going through whatever he is going through.

Kyoya was angry, Angry was not even close. Nile disobeyed him and now he is in trouble. I love him but sometimes I just want to suffocate him. Wait what I am thinking I love him so much, I can never be mad at him, especially now since he is the link with their child.

[]][[][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ ][][][][

Nile started to do what he always does when he's alone. He started to use his sweat to loosen the wires that bind him. His energy was low but he still kept trying to escape. If Ryugga can't turn a new leaf then it was up to him to get out.

Nile felt pain in his soul and when he faced downward fresh blood came out of his mouth. That couldn't be good sign; he had to try not to exert himself anymore.

Nile let the escape part rest for now. He needed to either get to Ryugga or contact Ginga or Kyoya some way. Ginga would never come here unless he's in one of his fits. Last time Ginga was in one of his fits he stretched me on a rack. I swear I grew two inches.

The metal door opened revealing a … glum? Ryugga.

''What didn't get much of a kick of my last torture'' Nile said.

''No'' Ryugga said as he started undoing the chains around Nile.

Nile had a questioning look; Ryugga was not the kind of dude to let smart comment go unpunished.

''Why are you releasing me?'' Nile asked he thought that there would be some kind of trap.

'' No I want you to tell me what I feel'' Ryugga said as he finished nu doing the chains raped around Nile. Nile now stood shrugging the chains off.

''Why last time I told you, you left'' Nile said as he started stretching out his limbs. They were really sore from the torture.

''Yeah but this time I will listen. Just bear with me'' Ryugga said.

''Okay'' Nile said as he entered Ryugga's subconscious. '' You want to desperately follow the plans your father laid down for you. You believe that Kyoya is the only person that has to die by your hand. And yeas I forgive you for turning me into a human Christmas tree. You also are overjoyed that Ginga wants to give up his body for an heir that you 'both want. Ryugga, Ginga also wants a child, not just you. You also don't see it as a sport. Rejji? He died in the war effort. He wasn't the nicest guy but he was the only one who feared you not because of your father but because of your own twisted, mad personality. You wanted to apologize, but it's too late for that. Ryugga you are afraid that befriending and being up ends with Kyoya will make you week'' Nile couldn't help but smile'' You know a bigger man swallows up his pride and ties ends up.''

''Nile why do you know this I know that's a stupid question. But I thought I knew myself''

''Ryugga you are biting off more than you can chew. You need to follow what you want. Plus you have Ginga to shoot some sense into you''

''You mean talk right?''

''No he will literally shoot a bullet through your knee. He did that to me when I told him that his dog got hit by my car. I had four new holes' 'Nile said.

''Ginga did that''

''Yes so if you have holes in you we can point the fingers at Ginga .Especially with his double pistol barrel. He made it himself. When he was younger he hated cats and shot their takes off''

''Well even if he's a mad shooter I still love him right?''

''Of course now if you don't mind I should get to The Tategami estate or Kyoya will come with a chivalry of men'' Nile said standing up. He was hurt but he wasn't a push over.

''Wait Ginga could heal you'' Ryugga said.

Nile nodded as he figured the pain would be too much for him to handle in his state.

Minutes after Ginga had placed three new holes in Ryugga and a lot of yelling [Ginga] and sobbing [Ryugga] they both came back.

''Nile are you okay now'' Ginga said.

Yeah It was just pain but I'm alive that's all that counts'' Nile replied as he stood up'' well, I should get going before Kyoya decides to get bold and do something stupid''.

''I'll go with you. I and Kyoya have to settle something plus I have seen the error of our fighting ways'' Ryugga said as he stood next to Nile.

''Well if He's going so am I to make sure 'you' don't make a bigger a mess of things''

Just then an explosion from the wall occurred. The three turned they're head to see Kyoya wearing some armor and he had an angry expression.

He was followed by other soldiers and Nile saw Demure looking…confident?

''Nile'' Kyoya said as he ran to Nile's side followed by Demure. But Kyoya kept his guard up by keeping an eye on Ryugga his first priority is Nile. He would beat Ryugga into a bloody pulp after.

''Nile are you okay'' Demure asked looking for injuries.

''I think I liked it better when you stayed away from my personal space,'' Nile commented. Demure ignored the comment'' He looks like he's been healed,'' he said to Kyoya.

''Ryugga we settle this now'' Kyoya said ready to strike.

''Kyoya no, he's turned a new leaf and he let me go and Ginga healed me'' Nile yelled.

''What?'' Kyoya froze hearing but not understanding what Nile had said.

''Kyoya he and you are the same. I've seen your deepest thoughts lots of times and I've seen his. They are identical. Both of you need to grow some balls and hug or shake it out already''

''He's right you both are self-centered little toddlers. Both of you need to grow up and fit into your big boy pants'' Ginga now entered the commentary.

Both men looked angry at their partners.

''You heard me '' the two saying in unison back to their partners.

''But he kept you hostage '' Kyoya said pointing at Ryugga.

''Kyoya he did but you and him need to talk this out and not throw clans against each other'' Nile said as he help Kyoya's hand and guided him towards Ryugga. ''Both of you need to talk this out me and the troops will be upstairs'' Nile added.

''Yeah, and when we say talk we do not mean you can kill each other'' Ginga added.

Everyone but Kyoya and Ryugga left.

''Our partners know us well'' Ryugga said trying to escape an awkward silence.

''Yeah but Nile can actually see who and what I am. Ginga would probably just shoot the emotion out of you,'' Kyoya responded.

''Yeah, now we respect our partners wishes so I'm sorry'' Ryugga said the last word softly.;

It took Kyoya some time to process what Ryugga had said. 'If anyone is to blame it's our old mans. The should of settled long ago'' Kyoya said remembering he was brought up thinking Ryugga was his enemy.

''Yea my old man told me to burn you alive in a gas chamber'' Ryugga added.

''Good thing you didn't. Then I'd smell like a dragon barfed on me''.

That comment made both laugh.

''What are we doing'' Ryugga said. All this confused him so much.

''we are being civilized' 'Kyoya responded'' Well, trying to''.

''Why did we carry on our dads battle plans'' Ryugga said.

''They learned from their dads and then it was passed to us. They were too lazy to do anything so they relied on us to finfish it'' Kyoya responded.

''True but my old man would lynch me if I were ever near you'' Ryugga started laughing now.

''What did he think you would catch crazy'' Kyoya started.

Both laughed and then silence over took them.

''I'm sorry that we were stupid'' Kyoya said as he put his hand out.

Ryugga was in disbelief the Kyoya Tategami was apologizing.'' Yeah and I'm sorry about Nile and …what happened to Rider?''

''He we….um ….died'' Kyoya said.

''Oh well,''

''so how about we start out as friends'' Kyoya said.

''Yup I'd like that'' Ryugga said.

'''And wait'' Kyoya said and then made a shrill scream. From the ceiling fell Ginga and Nile with an oomf.

''Ow Kyoya that hurt,'' Nile said rubbing his head.

''Okay happy we made up'' Ryugga said to Ginga.

''Good'' the two said in unison.

''SO THE WAR IS OVER'' Kyoya yelled.

''Yes and why'd you yell?'' Ryugga asked.

''Oh to emphasize that we are now at peace'' Kyoya said.

2 month later

Both the Tategami and the Kishatu's clan were reconstructing and rebuilding homes that had fallen in the war. Nile was in the med bay ready for whenever he was going to be used to receive the child. Ginga was on his 2nd month and was making sure both Kyoya and Ryugga wouldn't use their kids against each other. That fall Nile and Kyoya were blessed with a little girl who was named Hope. The baby girl had Nile's emerald eyes and Kyoya's skin and Hair. The little Girls hair was straight instead of spikey.

3 months later.

Ginga and Ryugga received a little boy. The boy had Ginga's skin but everything else was Ryugga's. They named him Richet.

Kyoya and Ryugga had even pointed out that the two one day could be betroved. Ginga and Nile liked that Idea very well and agreed.

Hope and Richet what king of clan would those two grow up to rule? Together.

Happy ending thanks for all the support guys. My first completed story. I'm going to cry. True Love vs. Zombie will be updated as soon as possible. For me.


End file.
